impactmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The story of Asgrim Guthorn
''John Reynolds at the age of 12 was on the hill behind the village minding his father's sheep. He could see the small village to the south. The market was full of people. Beyond the village he could see the tower which had just been built in the monastery. This tower had been built because he and his people had heard about the Vikings. They had attacked and destroyed a village and monastery to the north. In this tower they could shelter the people from an attack. '' ''There was a strong wind blowing from the north and he watched the waves dash against the rocks. Far out at sea he could see a tiny object. At first he thought it was one of our fishing boats returning but as it came closer he could see a brightly colored sail. It was a Viking ship! '' ''There was no time to lose. he left the sheep and ran towards the village and warned the people that the Vikings are coming. To all the farmers he shouted, "The Vikings are coming!". They ran with him to the village. In the village people began to panic. Mothers ran to collect babies and small children. Mothers and wives hugged loved ones and promised to pray for them. Children and the old were crying. His mother told him to be brave and gave him her necklace for good luck. Then all the mothers, children and elderly hurried to the tower for safety. '' ''Fathers and sons picked up the weapons. They had made wooden shields, axes, spears, knives and swords. John had a wooden shield and a knife. Their leader shouted, "Victory to the Saxons. Down with the Vikings!", and they set off to the beach to fight with the Vikings. The Viking ship was closer to the shore now. They could hear their blood-cuddling cries and shouts. The coastline was rocky and the sea rough with the wind blowing. Perhaps the weather was on our side. '' ''The Vikings were swimming to the shore to start fighting with them. John was fighting with a Viking. The Viking was very strong and fierce, and no match for a boy of an age of 12. The mighty Viking swinged his Axe he managed to hit the young boy right on his eye. As John was bleeding and crying on the ground the Viking grabbed him by his feet and dragged him to the boat. ''John slowly opens his eyes gazing upon a bright blue sky, and a sail. As the ship shrinks on the big waves he immediately grabbed his eye, what was covered by some white cloth. He felt an immense pain as he tried to open his left eye. ''A loud and deep voice came from behind; You better not touch that boy. As he turned around he looked a bolder of a Viking straight in the eye. As confused as he was he tried not to think about what happened but asked the man why he was still alive. The Viking responded quick in a rushed voice; I saved you, because a boy like you has much to offer for us. Not further going into detail. He said that you need to get some rest. And John did, exhausted as he was he turned over again and slept. ''>To be continued....